


Catastrophe (Or Not)

by grapenight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Cats, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Harry, Pets, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "Harry's a crazy cat person and Louis is the vet he keeps bringing his cats to with minor concerns like "she's been acting weird lately" and "he didn't poop today so I'm worried" but it's really just excuses to keep seeing Louis everyday"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catastrophe (Or Not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larryshares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryshares/gifts).



> Thank you so much for the prompts, they were all so good, but I had to do this one simply because crazy cat person Harry is right up my alley. I'm sorry about the lack of the other boys in this, they could have definitely been more involved but for time concerns, this was easier. I hope you enjoy this!!! 
> 
> Some more general notes, this takes places and some random, semi-small town in America. All the vet clinic information is based off of my own experience at one.

_Beep, beep, beep._

Harry groaned, and slapped at his phone, clumsily trying to turn the alarm off. 

_Beep, beep, beep._

He slapped his hand down harder, as if it would make it easier to find his phone. 

_Beep, beep, beep._

He accepted defeat and opened his eyes, searching for his phone. He turned the alarm off quickly, and rolled back over, staring at his ceiling for a couple minutes. He just wanted to go back to sleep, he wasn't ready for the day to start. 

With a sigh, he hauled himself out of bed, and landed directly in a pile of cat vomit. 

Now he could add go to the vet to the long list of things he had to do that day. He waddled to the bathroom, trying not to make a bigger mess, and found the source of the vomit immediately. 

Confetti was curled up on the bathroom floor, looking absolutely pitiful. Harry almost cried at the sight. He kneeled down, and pet her softly, which earned him a weak little meow. 

Going to the vet was now the highest priority item on his list of things he had to do, considering how uncomfortable Confetti looked. 

"It's okay sweetie, I'll make sure you feel better soon, poor thing," Harry told her, petting her softly, comforting her. 

 

 

"Hello, I have an appointment for my cat, Confetti, my name is Harry Styles," He said. 

The receptionist, or Lisa, as her name tag read, smiled at him, and gave him a clipboard. 

"You can take a seat and fill these out, and I'll call your name when a room is ready for you." 

Harry smiled back at her, "Thank you." 

He sat in a chair, and set Confetti's carrier in the empty chair beside him, so she could see him. He was a little worried that the new environment would scare her, and wanted to do his best to keep her calm. She was already sick, he didn't want to make it any worse. 

He filled out the papers quickly, before returning them to Lisa, and sitting back down beside Confetti. 

"Hi, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Harry asked, sticking his finger through the bars. 

She meowed in response, and rubbed her head against Harry's fingers. Her pretty green eyes even looked sad, and it broke his heart. 

"Mr. Styles?" Another voice called. "Room number three is open for you." 

Harry picked up Confetti's carrier, and took her to the room with the big number three on it. He closed the door behind him, and set Confetti on the table, opening the carrier's door so she could come out. She walked out happily, and stretched as soon as she was completely out. He set the carrier on the floor, and watched her walk around the table, looking at the room. It was small, and the walls were beige and blue. There were a couple of animal related posters on the walls. 

Harry sat down in one of the two chairs in the room, and Confetti meowed at him, evidently upset that he was now further away. 

"What was that?" Harry asked, smiling. 

She stared straight into his eyes, and meowed again, louder this time. 

Harry laughed, and stood back up, going to where he could pet Confetti. She started purring immediately. 

Harry was startled by the other door in the room opening. A man in a doctor's jacket entered, and Harry was immediately struck by how handsome he was. 

"Hi, Mr. Styles?" He asked, holding out his hand. 

Harry nodded, and said, "Yes, but you can call me Harry." 

He smiled, and replied, "Great, nice to meet you, I'm Louis Tomlinson, the veterinarian for today's visit. This is Miss Confetti over here?" 

Harry nodded, endeared by him referring to Confetti as Miss. 

"She's absolutely adorable," Louis said, "Now, what brings you in here today?" 

Harry explained how Confetti had been sick, and all around uncomfortable for the past few days. Louis nodded attentively the entire time, and then approached Confetti, examining her carefully. 

"It sounds like she might be having some stomach issues. Let me run a few tests first, but I think we can solve it by getting her some special food for a bit, until she's feeling better. Does that sound fine with you?" Louis asked. 

Harry nodded, and watched as Louis performed the tests. Confetti was well behaved the entire time, not scratching or biting him once, and Harry was very proud. 

Louis even commented on it at one point, saying, "She's so well mannered. Usually by this point I've been bitten at least once. Completely understandable, though, being prodded by several things by a strange man would startle me, too." 

Harry laughed, "I think that situation might be a little different." 

Louis shrugged, "I'm not sure, I'm prone to biting, I imagine it'd be very similar." 

Harry didn't allow himself to think further on that, imagining Louis biting someone, and instead forced himself to think of anything else: the current project he had at work, the quadratic formula, how to bake cookies, anything. He quickly realized he was terrible at distracting himself. 

Luckily, soon after, Louis was finished, and sending Harry and Confetti off with a small bag of special cat food. 

"Come in later this week and we'll check up on her, sound good?" 

Harry nodded, "Sounds great." 

In the car ride home, Harry had a serious conversation with Confetti. 

"There's a chance I just met my soulmate," He told her. 

He waited a few quiet moments before he decided, "I should probably get to know him a little bit better." 

He waited a few more seconds. "But did you see his smile?" 

Confetti meowed, in what Harry took as agreement, and approval. 

 

 

 

 

"How's the lovely kitty doing today?" Louis said a week later, when they were back for a checkup. He scratched behind Confetti's ears, and even Harry could hear her purring happily from where he was stood, a few feet away. 

"She's been doing so much better, thanks to you," Harry said. 

Louis smiled at him, and shook his head, "I'm not the only reason, I'm sure you were also taking amazing care of her. You're the one who got her in here so quickly, to begin with, give yourself some credit, now." 

Harry smiled back, "Maybe you should learn to take a proper compliment." 

Louis laughed at that, "Well, if you insist. Compliment me all day, if you wish, we could think of it as practice." 

"That would be my pleasure," Harry replied. He was fairly certain they were flirting. It was the second time he had seen the man, and they were flirting. This couldn't be more perfect. 

"Dr. Tomlinson!" An assistant barged into the room with a frazzled expression. "There's a dog with a broken hip, that needs attended to immediately." 

Louis bolted into attention, and nodded at the girl, "I'm on my way. Sorry about running out so quickly, Harry, but I think Confetti is in excellent condition. Feel free to return soon if you have any more troubles." 

Harry nodded, and Louis rushed out of the room. Harry stared at the door where he left for a few moments, mourning what could have been. 

"I really thought we were heading somewhere, just then," Harry said. 

Confetti stared at him, eyes wide, as if she agreed with him. Louis was gone far too quickly for their liking. 

"I guess that just means we'll have to come back soon, doesn’t it?" Harry decided. 

Confetti approached Harry and rubbed her head against his arm, obviously agreeing with him. 

 

 

 

"I think she might have a broken toe," Harry said, gesturing to Confetti's front left paw. 

Louis raised an eyebrow, skeptical, but examined her paw anyways. After a few minutes he said, "I don't think it's necessary for us to do any x-rays or anything, she seems to be doing okay right now, and I think with some time and medicine to help with any pain, she'll be just fine." 

Harry was still slightly worried, but trusted Louis nonetheless. He had been Harry's go to vet since Harry had moved into the area a couple months prior, along with his new cat, Confetti, who had been a gift from his family before he moved, Louis had learned over the past couple of weeks. 

Almost immediately after moving, Confetti had barely been able to keep down any of her food, which caused Harry to rush her to the vet. It was then that he met Louis, and was apparently impressed by how good he was with Confetti, and how quickly he had discovered the cause of the problem. He had given Harry a special bag of cat food, and by the next day Confetti was fully recovered and eating all her food. 

Soon after that, Harry and Confetti had been back in, this time because Confetti had fallen from a tall countertop, and Harry was worried that she hit her head. The next time it was because Confetti was sleeping a lot. After that, because she wasn’t sleeping enough. 

"How many times has Harry been in this month?" Lisa, the receptionist, asked Louis once Harry was out of the building. 

"This was his fifth visit," Louis answered, looking through the computer to see what other appointments he had that day. 

"It's only the 17th," Lisa pointed out. 

Louis sighed, "I know. He's just so worried about Confetti. But honestly, she's perfectly healthy, and has been since the second visit." 

"Maybe he's just using her as an excuse to see the hot young veterinarian," Lisa suggested, wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Lisa! How dare you say that," Louis exclaimed, playing scandalized. 

Lisa laughed, "He's quite handsome himself, I think you two would be a perfect match. And he's got a cat. What more could you ask for?" 

Objectively, Louis knew that. The first time he saw Harry, he immediately noticed how attractive he was, but soon after that, he discovered how worried and caring he was for his cat. He turned from mysterious, extremely hot patient, to sweet, genuine Harry, the cat lover extreme. At this point, he couldn't ask Harry on a date, because if he did, then where would he go with all his concerns about Confetti? It wouldn't be fair to Harry. 

"As much as I would love to date him, I can't. He's too honest, I can tell he's just genuinely worried for Confetti's health. He's not coming back just for the hell of it," Louis said. 

"Keep telling yourself that," Lisa said, turning back to her computer. 

Louis sighed, and went back to his office, waiting until the next client arrived. He tried his best to not think about Harry, especially not the way he had smiled at him as he was leaving, his stupid, perfect face even more perfect while sporting a stunning smile. 

 

 

"Styles! You're coming out with me tonight," Niall Horan, one of Harry's coworkers, said, clapping Harry on the back. 

"And no excuses," Niall said, before Harry could even open his mouth. "I'm not buying that shit about you going to the vet anymore." 

"But I really was taking Confetti to the vet all those times," Harry said, defending himself. He wasn't a huge fan of lying, and usually did his best to tell the truth. And he truly did go to the vet all those times. He just left out the fact that he went just so he could see the cute vet. Niall wouldn't understand that, he didn't know Louis, hadn't been draw in by his charm yet. 

"If that's true, then that's even more sad. Come on, we're going to have some fun tonight, just you and me. And then, if you have fun tonight, we can even try going in some bigger groups soon. Liam from marketing is a real hoot after a couple shots," Niall promised. 

Harry tried to imagine Liam, who he had eaten lunch with quite a few times, drunk, and was failing. Liam took his job fairly seriously, and was prone to spending his lunch breaks talking about his work, until someone, usually Niall, would change the subject. Harry really liked Liam, though, because if he wasn't talking about some project, he was talking about his dog. They had bonded quite a bit, just from talking about their pets. Harry wondered for a moment if Liam knew Louis, the best vetaranarian in the world. 

"So are you in?" Niall prodded. 

Harry considered it for a second, and decided that one night would be fun, and he would enjoy himself, if Niall had anything to do with it. The past couple months had been very stressful, with moving, caring for Confetti, trying to win Louis' heart, and getting acclimated to his new job. He deserved a night to relax, and enjoy himself. 

"Sure, why not," Harry answered, and Niall grinned at him. 

"The answer is slightly lacking in enthusiasm, but I'll take it." Niall replied, bounding off to do whatever it was that his job entitled. Harry still wasn't quite sure what Niall did, but whatever it was, he must do it well, since everyone loved him, and he was well respected across the entire company. 

 

 

"Niall, what are you up to tonight?" Louis asked, reaching his leg across the couch to poke his roommate with his toe. 

"I'm actually going out for drinks with a friend from work. He's new to the area, I'm going to ease him into the scene," Niall said, pushing Louis' foot away from him. 

"What scene are you even talking about?" Louis asked. 

"There's definitely a scene. Maybe you're just not cool enough to get into the scene," Niall suggested. 

"I am plenty cool enough for the nonexistent scene," Louis said, defending himself. 

"You teared up during Civil War when we went to see it last month." 

"Just because I have emotions doesn't mean I'm not cool enough for the scene!" Louis insisted. That movie was very emotionally charged at points. 

"You play with kittens daily," Niall added. 

"You wish your job included kittens," Louis shot back. Louis had the best job, and Niall knew it, there was no argument to be had there. 

"Whatever you say, loser," Niall replied. "I should probably head out now, don't want to wait too long and miss the scene entirely." 

"You're full of shit, leave," Louis ordered. 

 

 

 

 

"What brings you here today?" Louis asks. 

Harry shrugs, "She's just been acting really weird today. She's just been off, you know?" 

It was the weakest excuse Harry has had so far. He was running out of good ideas. He might have to resort to googling cat illnesses for the next time. He really needed to sort this out soon. 

"So what I'm getting from this," Louis said, a soft teasing tone in his voice, "Is that you have cat telepathy." 

A loud, obnoxious laughed sneaked out of Harry, completely caught off guard be Louis. HE tried to recover, but that only induced more laughter. 

"Really, you might be more inclined for my job than I am. Imagine how much easier it would be if I could read their minds," Louis continued. 

Harry composed himself enough to say, "I can't read any cat's mind, I only spend way too much with Confetti, I know her well." 

"There's no such thing as spending too much time with your pet," Louis insisted, "And I'm sure they feel the same way. I bet Confetti thinks it's a gift when she get's to spend time with you." 

Harry grinned, and pet Confetti's head, "She's far too nice, then." 

Louis shook his head, "No, I think she has the right idea." 

Harry almost asked for Louis' number then. Almost asked him on a date. Or even out for coffee. He was so close to getting the words out of his mouth, but a sudden wave of nervousness hit him, and he was unable to make the words come out. 

"Maybe," was all he could get out, and he was instantly ashamed at his absolute failure. 

He probably imagined it, but he swore Confetti was sending him a disappointed look. He didn't blame her. 

The appointment ended quickly after that, and Harry hurried out of the office. 

"That was my perfect chance, and I ruined it, so we'll have to go back again," He said as soon as both he and Confetti were in the car. 

Confetti didn't even meow in response. He was getting the cold shoulder from his cat. He had to sort his life out. 

 

 

 

 

"Why are you so glum?" Lisa asked, sitting beside Louis in the break room. 

Louis sighed. 

Lisa looked at him, "Is this about Harry?" 

"How did you know?" Louis asked, shocked that she guessed it in one try. 

"He ran out pretty quickly after his last visit, and you've been down since then. It's been pretty obvious," Lisa answered. 

Louis put his head in his hands, groaning. "I made an ass out of myself. I flirted, pretty hard, and he didn't reciprocate. I thought we were heading toward something. I could have sworn I saw him looking at my ass last week!" 

"Are you sure you weren't just overreacting?" Lisa asked. She put a hand on his back. "I've been here awhile, and I've seen my fair share of things. I can confidently tell you, even the most concerned cat owner wouldn't come in as often as he does, unless they have some other motive." 

"Maybe his other motive is something other than me," Louis suggested. 

"You think he's coming here for me?" Lisa said, laughing. "You know that's not it. You might just have to be more direct with him, next time. Ask him on a date." 

"And when he says no and I ruin my credibility?" Louis asked. 

"You know the boy won't say no. " 

"You're more confident for me than I am," Louis said. 

"Sometimes it's easier for an outsider to see things. Take my word for it, he will at the very least say yes to a date, and you two can go from there." 

 

 

 

 

"I've done a bad thing," Harry said in greeting. He was meeting Niall and Liam at the bar near their work, after the first night out with Niall had gone swimmingly, he had been corralled into going out more. 

Niall laughed and asked, "What did you possibly do that was bad?" while Liam actually looked concerned for him. Sweet Liam. He was Harry's favorite, now. 

Harry sits down on the bench beside Liam, and takes a deep breath. "You know how I take Confetti to the vet a lot?" 

They both nodded, well aware of how often Harry talked about taking his cat to the vet, and all the times he had turned down opportunities to hang out for vet visits. 

"Well, at first, it was because I was genuinely concerned for her. She's the first thing who's life rested completely in my hands. I had to make sure she was okay. So that's why I took her at the beginning. But at some point, it became a lot less about being worried for her health, and a lot more about seeing the veterinarian. So for the past couple of weeks, I've been making up problems with Confetti, just so I could go see him." 

It took a second for it to click in Niall's head. "Wait a second, are you telling me you're using your cat to get into someone's pants? This is your actual strategy? You planned it out, and it seemed like a solid course of action?" 

Liam looked just as shocked, "Harry, no." 

Harry frowned. "Liam. I thought you were the nice one." 

Liam shrugged, "I am, but it's not like I'm going to tell you that was an acceptable thing to do." 

Niall laughed loudly. "This is the most Harry like thing I have ever heard, only you would do this. It's working out for you, at least, right?" 

"Well, see, the thing is," Harry started, taking a long pause before he continued, "I'm failing miserably. He thinks I'm just really, really concerned about my cat. Semi obsessed." 

Niall was laughing so hard that he had to put his head down on the table. 

"All those visits can't be cheap," Liam reasoned. 

Harry nodded. He spent a sizable chunk of his money on the appointments. 

"Oh, Harry," Liam sighed. 

Niall drug his head up, actual tears rolling down his cheeks. "We need more alcohol before we get any further," he decided, climbing out of the booth to go order some. 

"Tell me about the veterinarian," Liam suggested. 

"He's the best. He loves animals, obviously, and he's so good with them, I almost cry when I see how much Confetti likes him. He's really nice to me too, I mean, he obviously has to be to put up with me for this long. He's so intelligent, I asked him about cat food once, and he spent at least ten minute explaining different types and the actual effects they had on the cats, and what different type of food in general did to cats. He's hilarious, too, I don't think I've gone one appointment without laughing at something he said. He has this air about him, which just screams charming. I'm pretty sure there have been a quite a few times where he was flirting with me, and it made me feel so special. And it doesn't hurt that he's outrageously attractive," Harry gushed. 

"I didn't hear very much of that, but I can tell you are completely gone for him," Niall said as he returned to the booth, three beers in hand. 

Harry grabbed his drink and took a long sip from it. "It's so bad. I didn't even consciously start lusting after him, I just realized on day that it had been going on for awhile." 

"You know what you have to do, right?" Liam asked. 

Harry shook his head. He had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do. 

"You have to make a move. Ask him out for drinks. Ask him to a date, even, if you're feeling brave enough," Liam answered. 

Harry was shaking his head before Liam was even finished. "There's no way I could do that. Who would take care of Confetti when he easily lets me down and breaks my heart?" 

"You could just go to a different vet office then?" Niall suggested. "It's not that hard to find one." 

"But what if I don't trust them enough?" Harry asked. 

Niall groaned, "You're making this too complicated. Ask him out. He'll probably say yes. You two will fall in love and adopt a million kittens, and probably as many children. And on the off chance he says no, oh well, you can move on." 

Harry had to admit Niall had a good point. 

 

 

 

 

Once Harry left, waving goodbye to Niall and Liam, they turned to each other, and began laughing as soon as they made eye contact. 

"Louis has to be the vet he was talking about, doesn't he?" Liam said. 

Niall nodded, "There's no way it's anyone else. " 

"Do you think Louis is interested in Harry, though?" 

"I've lived with Louis for five years now, I know his type too well, and that is absolutely Harry. I was actually planning on introducing them myself sometime soon," Niall said. "I knew they'd hit it off. Harry just had to go and do it in a much funnier way, I'm impressed. Also, Louis has been getting up half an hour earlier than normal recently, making sure his hair is perfectly in place. I knew he was into someone, and it makes so much sense that it's Harry." 

"This has got to be fate," Liam said, a bit of wonder in his eyes. 

Niall laughed, "It's certainly something." 

"We shouldn't interfere yet, we have to let them work it out themselves," Liam insisted. 

"I don't think that will be a problem, I think they're close enough to it now." 

"Hopefully," Liam said. 

 

 

 

 

Harry left Confetti at home, and didn't even make an appointment, this time. He went the next evening, right before the time when Louis would get off. Harry was only a little ashamed that he had Louis' entire schedule memorized. 

He walked into the office, feeling empty handed without Confetti's carrier in his hand. He briefly wishes she were there, for emotional support, and maybe a bit of assistance. It had to be harder to say no to a date when there is a cat involved, right? Especially considering how much Louis loved cats, and animals, in general. 

Harry quickly moved past that thought. It was about time he stopped using his cat to get to Louis. He had to try to do it himself. 

"Hi, Lisa," He greeted her at the desk. She was looking at him intensely, as if she were inspecting him. He was a bit unnerved by it.

"Hello, Harry. What brings you here? Without an appointment, or a cat, for that matter?" 

"Oh, you caught on to that, did you? And here I thought I was being sly. Um. Anyways, is Louis busy now? Would it be possible for me to talk to him?" 

Lisa dropped his scrutinizing look, and smiled at him. "Of course you can. Come on, follow me." 

She gestured for him to walk through the doorway on her left to get behind the desk, and then she walked to a back room, and opened the door. 

"Louis, someone is here to see you." 

Harry looked past Lisa's shoulder and saw Louis and another man, who was similarly dressed to Louis, sitting at a table, talking. Louis looked over to them, and Harry saw his eyes grow wider when he saw him. 

"Oh," Louis said, shocked. 

The other man looked back and forth between Louis and Harry, before deciding, "Well, I guess I'll leave you to it." 

He got up and walked out of the room, stopping to give Harry an intense look, before he walked off with Lisa. Harry was thoroughly intimidated. 

He stepped into the room, still far away from Louis, who was seated at the table. 

"Hi," Harry said, looking more at his own shoes than Louis. 

"Hi," Louis echoed, and Harry couldn't tell where he was looking, considering his own gaze was turned downward. 

Harry sighed, and looked up, meeting Louis' eyes. "So, this is awkward." 

Louis laughed lightly, "Just a little unexpected. No Confetti today?" 

"Decided to leave the party supplies at home," Harry said, instantly regretting his dumb joke. "Ignore me, that was stupid. I didn't bring Confetti because, to be honest, she's perfectly healthy." 

Louis nodded, fully aware of how healthy Confetti was. 

"She's been fine since the first visit," Harry added. He had apparently decided to go the total honesty route, which might not have been the wisest decision. 

Louis remained silent. 

"And I was technically a bad owner, I used her and made up pretend illnesses and injuries so I could see you. I was too awkward to just go about it the normal way," Harry confessed. 

He didn't even wait for Louis to respond before he started talking again. "And I know I just made myself sound super creepy, which is probably a huge no go in Dating 101, but I'm still hoping maybe you'll give me a chance?" 

"Because, see," Harry continued, "I really like you. From the first time I met you, I was intrigued by you, and I just wanted to get to know you better, and on top of that you're just so attractive. So long story short, I'm kind of creepy, but I would really love if you went on a date with me, please? I promise I will never use my cat to keep seeing you again." 

Louis stood up, and walked over to Harry, slowly, cautiously. He stood right in front of him, not moving for a few long moments, before he got on his tippy toes to kiss Harry softly on the cheek. 

"Of course I'll go on a date with you, even if you're slightly creepy. You did it in a very sweet, cute way, don't worry," Louis said, smiling up at Harry. 

Harry smiled back, extremely relieved and happy. "I can't believe you just said yes." 

"Well considering I was going to ask you out myself the next time I saw you, it's not that surprising," Louis informed him. "I was actually just now rambling on about you to Zayn." 

"Is Zayn the other vet? The one that gave me an intense stare down as he left?" 

"That's him. He's been one of my best friends since college, he's a little over protective of me." 

"That's good to know for the future. I'll have to wind him over. Maybe schedule a couple appointments for Confetti with him. I didn't even know there were other vets here. I thought it was just you," Harry admitted. 

"Have you seriously not seen any of them the entire time? Were you really that focused on me? Like I know I'm attractive, but geez, way to make it go to my head," Louis joked. 

"Yes, that's it, I was just so blinded by you. Or maybe your ego. Definitely one of those." 

"You're going to have to get past that, if you're going to date me. I only get more appealing with time," Louis said. 

"Oh, good to know. If you're going to date me, you'll have to deal with me and my cat. I'm a bit of a crazy cat person," Harry informed him. 

"I had no idea!" Louis exclaimed, "But considering said cat is just as cute as her owner, I think we can make it work." 

Harry grinned. He couldn't believe his plan actually worked out in the end. Just wait until Confetti found out, she'd be so happy. He could already imagine, in a couple weeks, if his and Louis' dates went well, Louis coming back to his house, and playing with Confetti there. She would love that so much, especially considering Louis was probably her second favorite person, behind Harry. 

 

 

 

 

**Three Weeks Later**

Louis tried to close the door behind him quietly, so it didn't wake Niall up. He tiptoed through the living room, and he thought he was clear, before he noticed someone leaning against the fridge, staring at him. 

"Niall! What are you doing there, that's terrifying?" Louis shrieked, hand over his heart, trying to calm it to normal speed. 

"I was just waiting for my roommate to come home. You know. Seeing how he didn't last night." 

"What can I say, the scene was extra wild last night," Louis said. He still hadn't told Niall he was dating someone, wanting to keep it down low until they were more official. Sadly for him, Niall was surprisingly observant. 

"Sure it was. Anyways, how was Confetti, is she doing well?" Niall asked. 

Louis smiled, Confetti was a delight, and she loved him. He had actually woken up that morning to find Confetti squeezed in between he and Harry, curled up, asleep. It had been adorable. "She's great," Louis answered. 

He walked into the kitchen, getting himself a glass of water, and it took him longer than it should have to realize that Niall shouldn't have any idea who Confetti was. 

"Wait," Louis said, snapping his head toward Niall, who was smiling at him, "How did you know?" 

"You remember that new friend from work I have? He's really cute, totally your type, I should introduce you guys sometimes soon, I know you'd hit it off. His name's Harry." 

"You're telling my you've known Harry this entire time?" Louis asked. 

Niall nodded. "I knew him even before you." 

"I can't believe this," Louis laughed, "Does he know Liam too?" 

"Yeah." 

"What a small world. I guess the scene isn't that big, afterall. Does Harry know I'm your roommate?" Louis questioned. 

"Nope. We were staying out of it until you two worked it out yourself. And based on your night out, and the text I got from Zayn a couple week ago about your new boyfriend, I'm assuming you guys worked things out," Niall answered. 

Louis nodded, "It's amazing. Me and Harry are getting on great, he's lovely." 

"You know what that means?" 

Louis shook his head. 

"It's about time all five of us hang out. Harry has more free time now that he's not taking his cat to the vet every other day." 

"Are you going to spend the entire time giving him hell about that?" 

"What else would I do?" Niall asked, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. They were going to get teased about it for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why Niall and Louis are roommates. They both earn enough money to live alone, but they like the company, I guess. Another thing, how cute is the name Confetti for a cat? I think it's adorable. Louis cried over seeing Civil War because I was trying to think of a movie that someone would cry at that came out recently, and it was the last one I personally saw in the theaters that made me cry. Louis in this fic and I both cry easily at movies, apparently. One thing I learned from writing this fic is that I don't know how to spell veterinarian. That's right, spell check had to save me every time on that one.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought, if you want. Finally, thanks again!!!


End file.
